Beyond petals
by Kirjuri
Summary: My first long fic with scenes in-appropriate for youngsters. It contains straight and a half-human loving a woman.    Love isn't always so sweet? Or is it..?


"But Robiiiiiin, why I can't have more of youuu?" Chopper whined and tried to be as cute and pathetic as possible, but it didn't work. He clinged to the woman's leg, thankfully in Brain Point. He thought that maybe he should hump, but decided not to.  
"Chopper, we can't have sex all the time. And I will become sore if you take my ass all the time." She sighed. It was so heartbreaking to deny the young doctor from anything. Especially from something that she enjoyed too. Maybe she could endure a one time more...  
"Hmm, let's see what I can do. Meet me at the girls' bedroom tonight." The ravenhaired smirked and walked away. Reindeerman was left with questions un-answered, and as he tilted his head to the right, he falled on his antler.

Longnose had been watching the discussion from further away, with his new spying gear. He slyly creeped behind the doctor, who had now over-drived his brain.  
"Boo!" Usopp screamed, he was dressed in a dark costume, with a fedora and a trenchcoat. The gear was hidden in his secret pockets. Chopper jumped a meter in the air and then ran behind a corner and hid. He panted and screamed.  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Usopp just snickered and then smiled.  
"I know what you're dooiing~" He begun to grin. That made the smaller one nervous. His idol must be such a genius for finding out even though Chopper and Robin tried their best to keep the love affair as down as possible.  
"W-what do you mean?" He blinked his eyes a couple times and remained at the corner. Though giving up with the hiding, which he failed anyways. Coated ship-mate took a few steps closer to him.

"Well, my research has paid itself now. I know exactly what you've been doing and when. WITH ROBIN." Usopp made a very dramatic scene by using spotlight to shade his face. That made Chopper gasp and left him astounded. Usopp really IS very smart! The doctor slightly blushed and was going to say something, but longnose crouched down on his level and put his hand on Chopper's shoulder.  
"Whatever you're doing, I approve! You're the man Chopper." Then he got up and left with a dramatic swoosh of his coat. With awe-sparkles in his eyes and jaw locked on the floor Chopper was left there. After some minutes he went off to do his own stuff. Waiting eagerly for the coming evening.

Chopper was on his way to the Womens' Quarters and met Nami on the way. Even though the doctor did say hi, she didn't answer. Just walked past with a weird smile on her face. What she was up to? Transforming from Brain to Heavy Point, pinkhat knocked on the door.  
"Come on in." It was definitely Robin who said that. No doubt. So the hunky man carefully opened the door and entered. He couldn't believe his eyes. In front of him was the two of beds meant for the females of the ship, and on other was lying a goddess. A goddess of flowers. Robin had nothing on her, except for a rose over her other nipple, and petals covering the other and scattering all over her abdomen. The scent of Robin and roses was very stunning.

"Well, I changed my mind. I can do that, since I'm a woman." She got up from the bed, dropping the petals and the flower on the carmine sheets. She got up and walked towards the doc, sprouting a hand which locked every door. Bluenose smiled shyly and with care he stroked his lover's hair. It was silky, and so smooth in his fingers. So beautiful. No words were needed in this discussion. The muscular man got a little bit lower to kiss the woman, and she gladly let him do that. The kiss started as a shy, innocent one, but as it kept on, lust became to tangle in it. With that, the free hand of beastman's wandered to Robin's ass. He groped it slightly causing a small reaction in the form of a moan from the archaeologist.  
"Mmh, Chopper, on the bed." He nodded and carried the woman on the sheets, placing her down. He then climbed on her and started kissing her neck. Robin was clearly enjoying, since her nipples were already becoming a bit hard. She sprouted some arms for her aid and removed the trousers from hiding the monster that she loved. It wasn't yet fully erect, nor it was all flaccid. So she sprouted a mouth on one of the palms and started sucking the big, muscular dick with it.

Chopper flinched a bit and then he pinched Robin's nipple. She arched her back and let out a small 'ah' from both pain and more importantly, pleasure. Robin had became very moist for now. It wouldn't hurt a slightest bit if she fucked the doctor right now. For her surprise, Chopper started to rub her clit with his finger, in the same time while his cock was throbbing from the attention it got from Robin's sprouted mouth. She then stopped the arm and made it disappear. Leaving the reindeer a bit confused but he kept pleasuring his woman.  
"Oh yes mister Doctor. Please, please cum inside me! Now! I'm all ready." She turned herself and got her butt up. But for her surprise, her partner didn't enter yet. Instead he started rimming her delicate asshole. His tongue was very skilled in this kind of job and Robin's panting became heavier after every lick.  
Then without a warning it struck her. A giant cock entering her cunt and spilling her juices on the sheets. Finalle, she sighed and tried to keep herself from cumming before Chopper was on edge too. His finger again ventured to her most sensitive spot and teased it. Robin bit her lip, she just couldn't take it. She had the best lover in world, and even if someone denied it, at least her lover had the biggest cock.  
"R-Robin, I, I love your scent when you're horny." The blue-nosed man whispered and licked his lover's neck. He had been going with a steady pace in fucking, without having too much speed. But now he decided that it was his turn to take what he wants. So when Robin was already on the edge of almost fainting, he started to thrust stronger, faster and deeper. The inside of his woman was so warm, so tight and only his. Robin cummed from the sheer pleasure of having Chopper inside him and fucking so furiously. She yelled and moaned and that just aroused the beastman more. It didn't take long until Robin's cunt with her moaning made him leave his seed inside. With the cum spilling from her, he took himself out and kissed his sweating woman.  
"Chopper, I love you." They kissed once, rested for a while and then cleaned up. 


End file.
